


A Royal Courting

by twentyonehellevators



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Seo Changbin, Daddy Kink, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Seo Changbin, Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Homophobia, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Prince Bang Chan, Prince Han Jisung | Han, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Prince Kim Seungmin, Prince Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know, Prince Seo Changbin, Prince Yang Jeongin, Royalty, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Trans Character, Transphobia, big useless cock hyunjin, ftm Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonehellevators/pseuds/twentyonehellevators
Summary: One Prince.Seven Suitors.Hyunjin wants them all.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	A Royal Courting

“I will not stand for this blatant rebellion any longer! Hwang Hyunjin, you  _ will _ be married by the end of the month. There will be no more pushing it off. Most royals your age would already be married and with at least one child by now, so I will not allow you to mock our tradition any longer! If, by the end of the month, you have not chosen an acceptable suitor, I will choose one for you.” The king declares, staring straight into Hwang Hyunjin’s eyes. 

The boy seethed, glaring back up at the king, his father, with an equally hardened expression. The prince was still young, barely even approaching his twenty first birthday, and the king had had it out for him since day one. Hyunjin, being as headstrong as he was, fought against the king in every way that he possibly could while still maintaining his appearance as the young and respectable prince. He spent time with the ladies at court more often than the generals of war, he expressed himself through dance more than he spent time training his body to be strong (by his father’s standards, as dancing had made Hyunjin quite powerful in his own way), he refused to cut his hair short and dyed it blonde so that the young prince stood out among the others. But now, Hyunjin had no choice. He was to be married at last, and long before he was ready.

The king dismissed the young prince as well as the several workers who were to stand witness to the king’s decree, and Hyunjin turned his back without so much as a single word. He marched down the palace hallways, ignoring the whispers that followed him. What the workers said about him didn’t matter. He had his father’s words to consider and his freedom as a young man to mourn. 

Hyunjin marches straight to his chambers and locks the door behind him. He flops onto the bed stomach first and screams into his pillow in frustration. The prince didn’t consider it a temper tantrum, no. All of the royal court and palace workers knew that Hyunjin was not ready for such a momentous decision, and no one would wish such stress on the prince. No one of course, except for the king. 

Minutes later Hyunjin has calmed himself down, wiping at his tears as there is a gentle knock on his bedroom door. Hyunjin stands, taking a deep breath before opening his door. No one other than his mother dared to disturb him in his own room without first being announced, and Hyunjin looks down at his mom with a frown. He could be vulnerable with her. She was always there for him when he needed her.

The queen walks into the room and wraps her arms around Hyunjin, holding him closely as she lets him cry. She understood better than anyone what her son was going through, having suffered the same fate at her own father’s hands. 

Later, Hyunjin didn’t know how much time had passed, his mother speaks. “I can’t take this away from you darling, but I’ll do what I can to make this as painless as possible for you. I’ll talk with our allies, see if there’s anyone you won’t hate. All young men of course.” She smiles softly at her son who was looking up to her with furrowed eyebrows. “I wouldn’t dream of forcing you to marry a young woman. My darling boy, I know your preferences.” 

And as soon as she’d come, the queen was gone, and Hyunjin was left standing alone in bewilderment at his mother’s perceptiveness once again. 

******

One week later Hyunjin was rushed down the stairs to the Great Hall, grumbling internally about court affairs and the ridiculously lavish formal wear that was forced onto him. What Hyunjin looked forward to the least however, was the group of young royals and court members that he was about to be presented to.

_ Presented.  _ Hyunjin internally scoffed. The word made him feel like he was simply a toy or a means to an end. For some of the others, he may be just as much as they were to him. 

Soon enough Hyunjin is pushing through the large doorway, his presence announced to gain the attention of those who had settled in the room. Hyunjin stands stiffly as taught, silently glaring at the king, who rose with a wide smile. 

The king introduces Hyunjin to the seven men who were standing to the side, to which Hyunjin finally turns to greet them properly. 

Hyunjin gapes for a moment, the words stuck in his throat as he took in the sight before him. Those seven men were absolutely gorgeous. He manages to clear his throat before his lack of response could be considered rude, exchanging small bows and greetings with the men before him. 

The king speaks. “Prince Christopher of Kingdom 0325.” The first man steps out immediately and offers a dimpled smile to Hyunjin. He was absolutely ethereal. He had curly black hair, something Hyunjin wasn’t the most familiar with, and wore a well decorated suit. Gold accents and designs covered the top, cropped to show off the man’s midriff, and seemingly, a well defined set of abs. Hyunjin gulped and forced his eyes back to the man’s face, who’s smile turned knowing, before he stepped back into the line. 

“Prince Minho of the Glow Kingdom.” Another man stepped forward this time, eyes focused on Hyunjin with a silent intensity. Hyunjin was immediately drawn to the man’s smile, as it was more of a smirk than anything else. Hyunjin gulped as Minho’s eyes raked across Hyunjin’s entire form before offering a wink. Hyunjin smiles back, albeit a little unsurely, and takes the time to examine the other further as well. He had short dark hair, and dark eyes, and was dressed head to toe in a deep blue. Expensive. If Hyunjin wasn’t mistaken, a majority of the top was made of silk. Before Hyunjin knew it, the man had stepped back into line.

There was a moment of silence, hesitation clear in the king’s voice as he announced the next man. “Prince Changbin of the Ninth Kingdom.” The next man stepped forward, the shortest by quite a bit. Not only was he the shortest, but he was also the widest. He was clearly strong and well built. It briefly crossed his mind that the king would approve of the other’s physique. Changbin bowed his head slightly to Hyunjin once more before standing, never quite smiling, but showing enough warmth through his other features for Hyunjin to understand the sentiment. This man was dressed in all black, with no exceptions. Even the accents on the man’s top were black. The only hint of color on the man’s person was his hair, which was dyed a dark grey-blue. Hyunjin couldn’t lie, the shorter was very attractive, and he silently mourned the lost closeness when the man stepped back into line.

“Princes Jisung and Yongbok of Levanter.” Princes? Hyunjin raises his eyebrows as two men step forward this time. One stood with dark hair and round cheeks, wearing a plain grey suit. The other in a white suit top and grey bottoms and had silver dyed hair, a sharp jaw, and freckles adorning his cheeks. Hyunjin stared at them in interest until they both smiled at him. Hyunjin was absolutely floored.Their smiles were gorgeous. If Hyunjin wasn’t looking at the two other princes absolutely awestruck, he’d be surprised. 

“Prince Seungmin of Haven.” Another man stepped forward, the taller of those who remained. He wore a white suit as well, with silver details sewn into the jacket. It seemed that no shortcuts had been used in designing the suit. The brunette looked absolutely stunning in the jacket. Not only did he look stunning in the jacket, but he looked stunning as it was. Light brown hair swept over his brow elegantly, framing his brown eyes. And when the man smiled? Hyunjin was convinced that he was looking at an actual puppy. Hyunjin smiled back before the other’s eyes darkened as they swept over Hyunjin’s form. Satisfied, the other stepped back as well.

“And lastly, but certainly not least, Prince Jeongin from the Kingdom Voices.” Finally the last man in the room stepped forward. Hyunjin was awestruck. Sharp eyes and a small smirk were the features that Hyunjin could pick out, feeling like the other was staring straight into the depths of his soul. He was hot, to put it simply. Yet despite his defined features, Hyunjin knew the other was still young. The boy stood stiffly in white and red velvet, the material barely stretching across his chest (not that Hyunjin was ogling-). He bowed once more before stepping back in line, and Hyunjin was left once more simply looking along the line of chosen suitors. 

The king claps his hands as the introductions draw to a close. “Prince Hyunjin, you, as well as these other princes, are expected to marry soon. You’ll have two weeks to get to know one another. While I encourage all of you talk with one another, I must implore you all to take special interest in my son. He is to be married by the close of the month, and I am sure that any of you would make fine future rulers of the Miroh Kingdom.” Hyunjin internally flinches at the king’s bluntness, but remains stoic on the outside, as was expected of him.

“Each of you will spend time together, but individuals will be scheduled for Prince Hyunjin’s evenings. See to it that you all adhere to court rules,” the king says, eyeing Hyunjin directly. “In two weeks I shall gather you all here once again, and Hyunjin shall choose his future partner. Dismissed.”

Hyunjin and the other princes are led into a smaller, yet equally as grand, room down the hallway and beneath the staircase. Only two servants remain in the room alongside the princes, each prepared to serve any of the young men’s wishes. 

Hyunjin shifts uncomfortably as seven pairs of eyes focus on his figure. “Perhaps, let’s all take a seat?” Hyunjin offers, gesturing to the circle of couches that decorated the room.

The several others all nod and make their way to the furniture, each sitting a bit awkwardly due to the tense atmosphere. 

It remains silent for several moments before one man clears his throat, Christopher, if Hyunjin remembered correctly. “Hello everyone.” He says, offering a smile to everyone gathered in the room. “I know meeting several new people at once may be a bit overwhelming, so if everyone is up to it, perhaps we can all introduce ourselves again?” 

Christopher was met with several polite nods and he smiles again widely. “I’m Christopher, but for simplicity's sake, please feel free to call me Chan.” 

“Hello Chan,” Hyunjin replies. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Hyunjin, which I’m sure that you all already know, as it’s the reason that you’ve all gathered here.” 

The man to Hyunjin’s left nods. “We do,” He says simply before turning and offering his hand to Hyunjin. “Seungmin. A pleasure to meet you.” 

Hyunjin smiles and shakes Seungmin’s hand. “The same to you.”

To Seungmin’s left, the next clears his throat. He was one of the two from the Levanter kingdom. “Jisung. And this here to my left is Felix. We’re brothers, but just barely.”

Felix laughs softly and nods. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I was properly introduced as Yongbok, but my personal preference is Felix. It’s a long story, so I won’t bore you all right away with the details.” 

Hyunjin nods politely. “Of course, welcome to Miroh Jisung and Felix.” They both smile and nod in return.

Soon the man to Hyunjin’s right speaks. “Hello everyone. My name is Jeongin. From what I can gather, everyone is here for the same purpose.” As he spoke, Jeongin’s mouth turns down into a small frown. “I’ll say now, that I’m not ready for what’s expected of us. So I don’t mind one bit if no one wants to waste their time on me.” 

Immediately, every other prince frowns. Chan speaks softly. “Jeongin, I’m quite sure that no one here would consider you a waste of time. You seem like a lovely person, and I know that I personally would love to get to know you, even if we don’t go any further.” Felix and Jisung nod enthusiastically, and the two who were unannounced nod as well, albeit not as wildly. Hyunjin sets a hand on Jeongin’s shoulder and offers the younger a smile.

“Jeongin, I’ll admit that I’m not prepared for this either, but I certainly wouldn’t call you a waste of space or time.”

Jeongin smiles softly after everyone’s words and bows his head in thanks. “Thank you all. Your kindness is much appreciated.”

The man to Jeongin’s right places a hand on his other shoulder and gives Jeongin a smile. “We have no reason to treat you poorly. You’re one of us. Rivals, friends, whatever you want to describe everyone here’s relationship, I think that I speak for everyone when I say that we won’t hate you for not wanting to get married yet.” 

Jeongin thanks the other again softly before he pulls his hand back to look at everyone else. “Hello. My name is Changbin. I really hope that you all don’t see me as a rival or enemy, because I really would like to at least make some friends while I’m here.” 

This pulls a few chuckles from the others, which leads to Changbin smiling softly. Hyunjin speaks up once more with a smile of his own. “I’m not really sure how this all will play out, but I would like to at least become friends with you all.”

Finally they’re onto the last person to introduce himself, everyone looking to him while trying not to stare. The prince raises an eyebrow and sits himself up more properly. “Good morning to you all. My name is Minho.” he announces quietly. 

Hyunjin sees Jisung to his left widen his eyes, and the poor boy speaks before he even realizes. “You’re really pretty Minho.” Immediately, all eyes are on Jisung, who blushes a bright red immediately. “I- I mean, everyone here is!” He says with a chuckle. “I just wanted to wait until everyone was introduced!” Felix is laughing softly at Jisung’s side and shakes his head, elbowing Jisung in the ribs. 

Seungmin and Jeongin laugh loudly as Minho rolls his eyes. “Pretty this, pretty that.” He sighs. “For once in my life can’t I be anything but attractive?” Immediately, everyone falls silent.

Hyunjin speaks up. “I understand how you feel. I deal with the same thing quite often. I’m not sure my word will count much, as we’ve only just met, but I’m sure that you’re much more than just ‘pretty.’ I don’t know much about you yet, but I’m sure that you’re quite smart and talented as well.” 

Minho scoffs and leans back into the cushions. “You’re saying that to make me like you. Don’t worry your majesty. There’s no need to lie to me.”

Hyunjin flinches backward at the other’s words and remains silent, Changbin speaking up. “What right do you have to accuse him of that? He just plainly admitted that he’s not interested in being stuck with any of us for a whole lifetime. Just because you can’t handle a simple compliment doesn’t make Hyunjin a bad person.” 

Minho turns to glare at Changbin and opens his mouth to retort before Felix is standing up. “Alright. Minho doesn’t like compliments. There’s no need to fight, and there is no need for everyone to start insulting one another. We were unaware, but now we are. Let’s just settle this now.”

Minho closes his mouth and rolls his eyes, turning to face away from Changbin, who does the same. Hyunjin nods as well, lifting his chin once again. “Of course. My apologies.”

Chan frowns, turning towards Hyunjin. “What do you have to apologize for? You were only trying to help…” 

Hyunjin nods. “I- yes of course.” 

Soon Seungmin is offering a smile around the room, going to speak before a maid walks up to the circle. “Your majesties, if you would be so kind as to follow me, lunch is prepared.” 

Hyunjin and the others stand, thanking the woman and following after her. 

This was going to be an interesting month. 


End file.
